This invention relates to a copy sheet-feeding apparatus and more particularly to a copy sheet-feeding apparatus provided with an elevator mechanism.
An elevator type copy sheet-feeding apparatus is generally adapted for the continuous supply of a large series of copy sheets, and is usually used with an electrostatic copying press. The elevator type copy sheet-feeding apparatus includes a copy sheet rest means on which can be set a stack of about 2 to 4 times as many copy sheets (more than 1,000 sheets) as can be contained within and fed by a cassette type copy sheet-feeding apparatus. The copy sheet rest means is gradually lifted, each time a prescribed number of copy sheets are drawn off from the stack mounted thereon. This arrangement enables the uppermost copy sheet of the stack to be easily conducted to a copy sheet-feeding roller, namely to be brought to a position ready for the copying operation.
Where, with the above-mentioned elevator type copy sheet-feeding apparatus, a certain number of copy sheets have to be additionally supplied to the stack or it is necessary to take off copy sheets jammed together during the copy sheet-feeding operation, then the copy sheet-rest means is sufficiently lowered to meet such requirements. To this end, the conventional elevator type copy sheet-feeding apparatus comprises dedicated switch mounted on, for example, the control panel of said apparatus. The copy sheet rest means is brought down to a required level by the actuation of the switch.
In this case, the operator has to take two discrete steps. He must first open a copy sheet cover after lowering the copy sheet rest means. Secondly, he must pull out a copy sheet drawer, for example, to load additional copy sheets.